Start Of A Great Friendship
by arsenal13
Summary: Roy first meets the other sidekicks. This is my first fan fic so I hope you like it. Please no flames.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I wish I did but I don't  
  
START OF A GREAT FRIENDSHIP  
  
Speedy found himself looking around the huge conference room. "Wow," he said under his breath. He looked from one hero to another. He had met a couple of the heroes before. He saw Green Lantern, Superman, the Martian Manhunter, Batman, Flash, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman. What really caught his attention was that some of them had kids about his age following them around.  
  
Green Arrow noticed Speedy watching the other Justice League members with an open mouth. He went over to him, "Something wrong Speedy?"  
  
"Who are the kids?"  
  
"Sidekicks of other members, just like you. That's why I brought you up here. I thought you'd like to meet some of them. Do you?"  
  
Speedy just nodded his head. He had met most of the Justice League before, he just didn't know that some of them had sidekicks. Green Arrow started walking towards Wonder Woman with Speedy at his heels.  
  
Wonder Woman noticed them approaching and smiled. She had met Speedy once before, but he still looked a little nervous. "Hello Speedy." She said when they got to her. He nodded.  
  
"Wondy I thought that maybe Speedy would like to meet Wonder Girl. She could maybe introduce him around. She does know the other kids right?"  
  
"Yes, she's spent a little time with Robin and Kid Flash. I'm sure she'd like to meet Speedy." Wonder Woman turned to a young girl with long black hair and an outfit that looked almost identical to the one wonder Woman was wearing. "Wonder Girl could you come here for a moment?"  
  
The girl walked over and noticed Speedy right away. "Hi." She said as she approached. Speedy looked at her and immediately knew he was going to like spending time with her.  
  
"H-h-hi." He said in a nervous voice.  
  
"What's your name?" Wonder Girl asked politely.  
  
"Wonder Girl this is Speedy, Green Arrows partner." Wonder Women said seeing that the young archer seemed at a loss for words. "Why don't you introduce him to the others."  
  
"Alright. Come on Speedy." The young Amazon said with a smile. As they walked towards two boys who seemed to be having a conversation she told Speedy, "Aqualad couldn't make it today but you can meet the other two."  
  
The two boys stopped their conversation as Wonder Girl came over. "Hey Wonder Girl. Who's your friend?" The one with short black hair and a colorful outfit asked.  
  
"Robin this is Speedy. He's Green Arrows partner." She turned back to the archer; "This is Robin. He works with Batman."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kid Flash." The other boy chimed in, obviously anxious to meet the new kid.  
  
"I'm Speedy. You must be Flash's sidekick."  
  
"Yeahhe'sthecoolest." Kid Flash said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He said 'Yeah he's the coolest.' He talks really fast sometimes forgetting that we can't understand." Robin said calmly to the archer.  
  
"Uh, sorry." Kid Flash said looking down at his feet. "So anyone hungry, cause I'm starving?"  
  
"Twinkletoes you're always hungry." Robin said. "Aqualad, he's Aquaman's partner, couldn't make it today. They're busy with Atlantis stuff, or something."  
  
"Yeah, Wonder Girl told me he wasn't here. You know I think I'm with Kid Flash on this. I'm starving." He smiled at Kid Flash who was fidgeting impatiently. Kid Flash returned his smile. The four sidekicks starting walking towards the cafeteria. When they got there Robin got them each a sandwich and they sat and talked.  
  
"So, um, Wonder Girl you're Wonder Woman's sidekick?" Speedy asked hesitantly.  
  
"Donna."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My names Donna. And yes, but we're more like sisters then partners, Speedy."  
  
"Roy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"My names Roy. So, you guys hang out with the Justice League a lot."  
  
"Not usually, Roy. Our partners occasionally bring us up so we can spend time with kids our own age." Robin said. "I think Wally spends more time with the League then the rest of us." Roy just looked at Robin with a look that said 'Who?'  
  
"That's me," Kid Flash said realizing Roy's unasked question. "And welcome to the group."  
  
"This is going to be the start of a great friendship." Wonder Girl said looking at three boys at the table with her. She smiled. 


End file.
